


One love, One house

by Brigid_mead19



Series: Draco Malfoy one shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Porn with some plot, Slytherin!Reader - Freeform, Smut, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigid_mead19/pseuds/Brigid_mead19
Summary: Draco caught his girlfriend wearing his favorite sweater and has a few things to say about it





	One love, One house

**Author's Note:**

> If youre reading this i really hope you should already know this. But I dont know how safe sex is practiced in the wizarding world. So to make it short and sweet. Wrap it up.
> 
> This fic is very /very/ loosly based around sweater weather. Its also my first published smut so forgive me. I hope you enjoy!

You sat in the empty common room in a chair beside the fire reading a book, you were opting to stay at the school during christmas break in hopes of getting some more homework done,

Sitting in the common room was nice, however, being a slytherin this meant your common room was a stone dungeon making it freezing cold.

However, you had found your boyfriends green jumper in your dorm so you figured, why not?

“Y/n! they're you are. i’ve be-” the voice of your boyfriend was cut off when he saw you

“Is that mine?” He asks with a slightly amused tone

you couldn't help but give him a small grin 

“Maybe.. I was cold and you left it in my room, I don't see anything wrong here. Do you dearest?” You say as you bat your lashes at him.

“Well, why don't we go up to my room and get you warmed up” He said with a glint in his eye that you knew meant trouble

“Oh no, i'm not falling for that again. I still can't look Blaise in the eye after our last.. Escapade..” You trailed off

Draco simply shrugged “I mean.. My roommates are all gone for the holidays, but, suit yourself” He said before walking away.

You knew his games and this time you were going to let him come to you, you knew exactly what it was doing to him. He always had a thing about seeing his clothes on his girlfriend, it was some weird kink of his, but you couldn't complain.

After a while you had eventually gotten bored with reading and stood up to stretch out and maybe ask the house elves for something to eat, Although your plans changed when you turned around and saw what was probably the hottest image before you.

Draco stood there at the foot of the stairs, his green and black tie was pulled loose around his neck and his hair looked as though he had been tugging at it, you knew  _ exactly _ what he just did, the only thing you could find yourself to say was

“Oh” You say with a grin spreading across your face

Draco just stood they're staring you down before walking over and pulling you into his body

“Like what you see?” He says in a deep husky voice, Fuck you loved his voice

“I do.. Only you seemed to have solved our earlier problem yourself” you smile, this earned a chuckle, one of his deep throated chuckles that did things to you.

“I guess there's only one way to find out isn't there?” he said before taking your hand and pulling you upstairs.

You would be lying if you said you weren't excited to see what's in store.

Draco wasted no time in pressing you against the door as soon as you closed it. His lips found their way to your neck, and holy fuck was it hot. You could feel your breathing getting more and more shallow as his lips and tongue moved across your neck, biting, sucking, licking at every inch he could reach.

“Y/n y/l/n, you are going to be the death of me one day” He mutters against your skin

“Now what makes you say that, love?” You smile. you could feel his smirk against your neck, that damn smirk.

“You know exactly what I mean..” he purred into your ear before gently biting at your earlobe

You couldn't help but let out a whimper that found its way up your throat.

“Draco..” You sigh and let your hands move up his toned clothed chest and tug at his tie, you took the chance once he pulled away to finally press your lips to his, His lips were so soft and delicate, the complete opposite as he appeared, you eventually felt his teeth sink into your lower lip eliciting a moan from you.

You felt his hands travel down to your thighs 

“Jump’ The whispers. Happily obliging you jumped and wrapped your legs around his waist and instantly felt his hard bulge pressing against your heat, before you could say anything else you felt a pair of teeth sink into your neck causing you to gasp sharply 

“Draco!” You cry out at the sudden pinch, he slowly moved his tongue over the spot to sooth the pain before he carried you to his bed and laid you down beneath him, his hands slowly trailed up your thighs and pushed your skirt away before pressing his thumb against your sex

“F-fuck! Baby..” You whimpered at the sudden shock to your system before he drew his hand away and propped one of your legs onto his shoulder and started kissing this skin, slowly getting lower, and lower, until he was right in front of you. 

agonizingly slow he pulled your underwear away and moved himself in and started to slowly lick you up and down, making sure no spot was left untouched.

You grabbed onto his hair and arched your back as you felt him work against you, you couldn't find any words until he thrust his tongue into you

“Draco! Oh fuck baby just liked that!” you yell, you could feel the knot slowly building in your abdomen causing you to pull tighter on his hair “Draco.. Baby i'm gonna cum..” You whimper, you don't know why you were surprised when he pulled away considering who he was. He just loved to see you beg and squirm

Sitting up on his knees and stared down at the mess you’ve become, You could see the glistening of your juiced covering his face, fuck it turned you on

“Strip” He said 

you quickly sat up and pulled off the sweater along with the rest of your clothing and discarded it onto the ground. In this time draco had removed all of his clothing and was now watching you as he stroked himself.

Once you had laid back down he moved himself to be on top of you. With no warning at all he had pushed himself into you entirely, you let out a cry in mixture of pleasure and pain, he gave you a moment to adjust and only continued after you gave him a verbal okay

“Okay.. Okay you can move now” You sigh

Draco had started moving slowly, not wanting to hurt you. however from the sounds falling from your mouth that didn't last very long. Soon enough he was slamming himself into you harder each time, his hands were gripping your hips so hard you were sure you were going to get bruises. once again you could feel that same knot forming in your abdomen 

“Draco.. Baby please i'm gonna cum” You gasp out

“You don't get to do anything unless I tell you” He growls, that only made things harder for you. You were focussing so hard on not exploding you could hardly register the sounds you two were making.

You could tell Draco was getting close by the way his hips occasionally stuttered

“okay y/n.. Cum for me baby”

You didn't need anything else to be said before you were screaming out his name as you saw stars. quickly pulling out Draco had released himself onto your chest.

You couldn't move. You were so blissfully sexed out you didn't notice draco leave until he had come back with a warm towel and was now cleaing you off, such a gentleman..

You felt the bed dip beside you as his arms wrapped around you and kiss your head

“Feel better?” You can help say

draco smiled “Mhm.. Much..” He says quietly.

You could feel yourself starting to drift into sleep

“Mmh.. I love you Draco..” You mutter sleepily

“I love you too Y/n” You hear him say before drifting to sleep.

Maybe you should wear his clothes more..


End file.
